The goal of the program described in this proposal is that of increasing the number of under-represented minority students who enter careers in the biomedical sciences. The effort is a joint one between Florida A & M University and Tallahassee Community College. The programs objectives will be met by establishing appropriate recruitment strategies to increase the number of prospective minority students with interest in the biomedical sciences into TCC by 100; conducting pre-college activities aimed at helping new students to settle into their new college environment; establishing reinforcement programs during the academic year to ensure that all BRIDGES participants complete their academic program at TCC, through, BRIDGES seminar program, computerized instructional support system; and tutorial programs. To ensure that all BRIDGES participants complete their academic programs at TCC and transfer to FAMU without any deficiencies, FAMU works closely with TCC in the area of curriculum development as well as academic counseling.